The Appearance of Hikari
by Amira Elment
Summary: Shirayuki meets a spirit named Hikari who wants to become human for a few days to remember her life as a human. Shirayuki agrees, of course, but what are the consequences? And will Hikari give Shirayuki her body back?  xOneShotx  well kind of
1. Chapter 1

The trees that protected the garden from the harsh rays of the sun hung low, almost allowing people to touch there limbs. Shirayuki was picking medicinal herbs in the shade, quietly thanking them for their protection.

"Hey! Little miss!"

Shirayuki turned to see Obi coming up the path, carrying a small basket under his arm. "Do you need the extra basket now?"

"Yes! Thanks, Obi! You came at a good time! I've almost filled this one up completely!"

"It's no problem. Besides, it would be bad for the little miss to move around too much after she just recovered. The prince would have my head!"

"Come on, Obi! It was just a scratch on my arm! That's all! Zen's just over exaggerating!"

"But, the prince cares a lot for the little miss. Isn't it understandable?"

"Understandable?" She hesitated. "Yes, it's understandable. But it's too extreme! I've been completely healed for a few days now and I still can't walk out alone!"

Obi chuckled. "Well, that's a shame! I brought the other basket to little miss but the sun's nearly setting! Time to go, little miss!"

He led her away from the garden towards the palace where Zen waited to see her. They had just revealed their feelings for each other and had their first (well second) kiss. Shirayuki was embarrassed to see him again.

"Obi . . . Do I have to go back _right_ now?"

Obi shrugged. "Well, I don't think we have to go back at the very moment." He looked up at the castle. "Little miss, did you and my master have a fight?" But when he turned for her answer, she was gone. "Little miss! Where did you go!"

He ran back toward the direction of the garden, disappearing in the darkening shade of the trees. Making sure he had left, Shirayuki peeped out from the nearby bushes where she had hid herself. She ran out in the opposite direction, heading to the greenhouses.

She didn't want to see Zen. Not yet.

Shirayuki didn't stop running till she reached the other side of the castle, hiding from the guards as she went along. She had seldom come to this part of the castle grounds without an escort. It had seemed like they had always led her away from here. Obi's calls could be heard behind her.

_I've got to hide! Before he finds me!_

"_Over here!_" The voice came from the nearby woods that surrounded the castle. "_Quickly!_" Following the voice, Shirayuki fled into the woods, crashing into branches that stuck out from tree trunks.

"Where are you! Who are you!" Shirayuki cried.

"_My name is Hikari. You were in danger, yes?_"

"Well," Shirayuki hesitated. "I wasn't in great danger. I was just trying to get away from my friend. He and the others can be a little overbearing sometimes."

"_I see. Then, I guess that's good. How about I help lead him away from here?_"

"Can you really do that?"

"_Of course. Do not underestimate a spirit. All I have to do is copy your appearance. But first . . ._"

Suddenly a girl appeared, hovering over the air. Her ghastly skin color told Shirayuki this was the spirit she was talking to. Her long hair seemed to wave in a nonexistent breeze.

"What do we have to do?"

"_You do not need to do anything. I can take care of everything myself. All you must do is stay out of sight._"

"But you said you were going to look like me, right? How-"

Light began to flow from the girl's body, enveloping her in it's soft glow. When it died down, allowing Shirayuki to see again, there was another Shirayuki standing where the girl had been.

"What just-"

"_I became you. The voice will be different, but it is still an exact replica of your body. I will lead the man away with this shape._"

"I see . . . But what can I do for you in return?"

"_What?_"

"I have to do something for you, don't I? I mean, you are helping after all. How can I not do something in return?"

"_Is there a limit?_"

"Nope! As long as it's something I'm capable of doing!"

"_Then, can I borrow your body for a few days?_"

"What? Can't you turn into me already?"

"_This copy can only last for a certain amount of time, and it is not a physical body. I cannot feel anything like this. Possessing a body allows me to feel the world, unlike this fake image._"

"So, you want to borrow my body?"

"_Yes, but only if you wish to lend it. I do not want to force you into-_"

"I'll do it."

"_What?_"

"I'll lend you my body. It's only a few days, anyway. But that's what friends are for, right?"

"_Friends?_"

"Yeah, friends!" The spirit stared dumbfounded at her, as if trying to recall the meaning of the word.

"_Your spirit will still be inside your body when I take control, and you will know everything that occurs._"

"Alright! I hope you enjoy these few days, Hikari!"

"_Thank you, um . . ._"

"Shirayuki."

Hikari smiled. "_Thank you, Shirayuki._"

Once again, Hikari melted into light. But this time, the light swirled towards Shirayuki, seeping into her skin. She could sense Hikari entering her body, which felt like a blizzard erupting under her skin.

Shirayuki was no longer in control when the light disappeared.

"It feels good to be back again!" Hikari whispered.

"_Well then, Hikari! Ready to start your life again on earth?"_

"Yes! I'm ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

Obi was still calling for Shirayuki when Hikari emerged from the trees.

"Little miss! Where did you go? You had me worried!" he said, clearly out of breath.

"Sorry, um . . ."

"_Obi. His name is Obi,_" Shirayuki prompted.

"Yes! Sorry, Obi. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well," he sighed in relief. "As long as the little miss is alright. Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale, little miss."

"Um, yes. I feel fine. Don't worry about me."

"If the little miss says so. Ready to head back to the castle?"

"Sure!"

When they reached the castle, Hikari was astounded at the decorated halls, unknowingly gawking at the many paintings and architecture. Obi just stared, wondering whether he should be worried or surprised by her behavior.

"Little miss? Are you _sure_ you feel alright?"

"Yes! I've never seen work like this before!"

"Um, little miss, you see it every day."

"Oh! Um, right. Of course." They continued down the hall, with Hikari still gawking at the designs. Soon, they entered a room where a gloomy Zen sat at a desk, paperwork piled up at both ends. As soon as he saw Shirayuki, his face brightened, making Hikari's heart thump.

"_Hikari, did your heartbeat get faster?_" Shirayuki asked.

"No, it was yours. I see you have strong feelings for this man," Hikari whispered. She could feel Shirayuki blush, a warm feeling that spread through her body.

"Shirayuki!" Zen said. "did you work hard today? I heard you gave Obi a scare." Her skin color suddenly caught his attention. "Shirayuki, are you feeling alright? Your facial color seems a little pale."

"I'm fine . . . Um . . ."

"_Zen. That's prince Zen,_" Shirayuki told Hikari.

"Prince Zen, I'm perfectly fine. I already told Obi not to worry."

"You want me to buy that again!" He grabbed her by the arms, worry plastered all over his face. "You were sick once before and didn't tell anyone! Don't do it again, Shirayuki! You promised me you wouldn't hide this kind of thing from me again!"

"I'm not, prince Zen," Hikari said, trying to soothe his anxiety. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm as healthy as I'll ever be."

Zen was going to push the subject further when Kiki and Mitsuhide entered the room behind Obi.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide started. "I bring word from your brother. Oh! Hey, Shirayuki!"

"It's been a while, Shirayuki," Kiki added.

"_The man is Mitsuhide and that's Kiki next to him. They're Zen's bodyguards and close friends._"

"Hey, Kiki, Mitsuhide! It has been a while!" Hikari answered.

Zen spoke with Kiki and mitsuhide, while Obi went to patrol the palace grounds. Hikari seated herself in a chair near the door, trying to listen to their conversation.

"_Hikari! What are you staring at?_"

"The man, Mitsuhide was it? He's . . . eye catching."

"_Hikari, do you like him?_"

"Well, he's not a bad person."

"_Ha ha! No, Hikari! I mean have you fallen for him?_" Hikari blushed, the blood flowing to her cheeks, helping her facial color.

"That's impossible!" Hikari argued. Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki turned to see what the noise was about. "Sorry. I was just thinking out loud." As soon as they turned back around, Hikari continued with Shirayuki. "I cannot like him. Spirits cannot fall in love with mortals. It is a forbidden and tormenting love."

"_Tormenting?_"

"Once I leave your body, we will not be able to touch each other again. I cannot possess the same body twice. Love between a spirit and a mortal just isn't meant to be."

Shirayuki couldn't say anything. She could imagine not being able to touch Zen forever, and that no words anyone said could ever make her feel better.

"Do not feel bad, Shirayuki. I am used to this."

"_No, Hikari. No one can get used to this pain._"

"You are too kind, Shirayuki. I think I see now why the prince of this country has fallen for you."

Once again, Shirayuki blushed. Hikari's situation made her treasure her love for Zen; made her care more about the small things they had done over the course of their relationship.

"_Hikari, did you love anyone before you became a spirit?_"

Hikari hesitated before she answered.

"_You don't have to tell me, Hikari, if you don't want to. If it's too painful-_"

"No," Hikari interrupted. "I will be happy to tell you.

"Long ago, before this castle was built, I lived in a small village near these grounds. We never had many travelers passing through, so news from other towns and villages was very seldom. It gave our village a cozy, yet plain feeling.

"I was engaged to a farm boy, about two years older than me. He worked hard in his father's fields, but he had an adventurous spirit. It was the reason I loved him so much. He would always tell me stories about the outside world. There were dragons, faeries, ghosts, and even spirits in that boy's imagination!"

"_What was his name?_"

Hikari smiled. "Kuze. His name was Kuze.

"Unfortunately, his adventurous side made him too eager to escape our village. I believe it was around that time that the war to make Clarines a country was happening. A veteran of the war was passing through our village and stayed at the inn near Kuze's fields. That veteran told him about his ventures through the war. All the war stories encouraged Kuze even more to leave.

"A few nights after the veteran left our town, Kuze told me he was leaving to fight in the war. He had left me a note at my house, telling me of his parting." Hikari suddenly stopped.

"_Hikari? Are you alright?_"

"I never saw him again, Shirayuki. And now that I am like this, surely he is also dead as well."

"_I'm sorry, Hikari._"

"You don't have to be sorry, Shirayuki. It wasn't your fault."

"_So, how did you become a spirit then? You looked so young when I saw you."_

"I," Hikari hesitated. "I died at an early age."

Both girls remained quiet after, neither knowing what to say to break up the silence. Hikari continued to stare in the direction of Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Zen. But even though Hikari said she was staring at Mitsuhide, Shirayuki could slightly feel her eyes flicker towards Zen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shirayuki!" Zen called. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird lately."

It had been two days since Shirayuki had lent her body to Hikari. During that time, Shirayuki had been prompting Hikari on past events and introducing people.

"I'm perfectly fine, prince Zen. You don't have to worry about anything," Hikari said, trying to relieve his anxiety. Shirayuki had told Hikari that she did not want him to know about the switch, and Hikari had agreed.

If word got out there was a spirit on the Clarines Palace grounds, they would try to exorcise her.

"If you say so," Zen surrendered. Though he always pressed an issue that concerned Shirayuki, he could never completely argue _with_ her. "Are you working today?"

"No, not today. Today is my day off. I did the work I needed yesterday."

"_It's a good thing I scheduled today off,_" Shirayuki sighed.

"Yes, we've been quite lucky," Hikari whispered.

"Well," Zen started. "That's not good."

"What?"

"My brother wanted to speak to you. Both of us, actually. I was hoping you would be too busy to speak with him today."

"It's alright. I'll go talk to him," Hikari said in her assuring voice.

"Are you sure? It might not end well."

"As long as I'm with prince Zen, things will be fine."

Shirayuki could see the blush appear on Zen's face, making her heart beat faster. Hikari smiled, feeling Shirayuki's embarrassment at her comment.

"Well, then," Zen coughed as he regained his composure. "Shall we go?" He held out his hand.

"Of course," Hikari said, taking his arm.

It seemed like forever passed as they walked, slowly, to Izana's office. Shirayuki could feel Zen's warmth on her hand, causing the blood to rush to her cheeks. But, like all happy moments, this came to an end when they reached the office.

When they entered, Izana was standing by his window, looking out across the garden.

"Come in, brother, Shirayuki," he said, not turning to face them.

"Brother," Zen greeted. "I have come with Shirayuki as you asked. What do you want to speak with us about?"

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" Izana said. He seemed to welcome Zen's challenge. "Well, I guess you can't help it. Since _she's _involved."

Hikari gasped as Shirayuki's body instinctively flinched back at Izana's remark. She would have lost her balance if Zen wasn't holding her up.

"Brother!" Zen snapped.

"Yes, yes! Down to business. If I remember correctly, there was a disturbance in a certain part of the castle grounds. I believe that was when Miss Shirayuki ran off a little while ago, correct?"

"Yes. I apologize for causing a ruckus," Hikari said.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again, _Shirayuki_."

"Brother, did you call us here to reprimand her?" Zen asked.

"No, I asked her here to question her about that incident. And I couldn't question her without you worrying so that's why you're here, _Zen_. Now, can I ask a few questions, Shirayuki?"

"Of course. Does the first prince need to ask such a question?" Zen looked shocked at her answer, as did Izana, as he turned to face her. A smile appeared on Izana's face.

"Then I will begin. First, why did you run off from your escort?"

"I didn't feel like returning yet, but he was insisting. So, I ran."

"You didn't fight him?"

"How could I fight him? He was my escort."

"Of course. So when you got to that part of the grounds, why did you go where we don't like others entering?" Zen didn't move at Izana's question, hinting Obi had told him she had been found there.

"I had no where else to hide. I couldn't run any further, either."

"So, when you ran into the woods, did you see anything?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you anything when you entered the woods?" Izana's eyes were glued to Shirayuki, watching her every move. If Hikari hesitated, he would know there was something there. If she was too quick, he would know she was hiding something.

Hikari paused for a brief second before answering. "I didn't see anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There were only trees and bushes. And bugs." Zen snickered. Izana stared at Hikari, until he finally reasoned that she was telling the truth.

"Well, if that's what Shirayuki says. Alright, you two may go."

"Brother," Zen interjected. "I would like to have a further audience with you. Alone."

"Anytime, brother."

"Sorry, Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at Hikari. "I'll see you later. I just have to talk with my brother for a little bit."

"Okay," Hikari said.

Once she left the room, Hikari began to walk in the direction of the garden where she and Shirayuki had met.

"_Hikari? Where are you going. Aren't you going to wait for Zen?_" Shirayuki asked.

"Sorry, Shirayuki."

"_Hikari?_"

"I've waited hundreds of years for this opportunity. I can't let that _Clarines royalty_ to screw it up."

"_Hikari, you're scaring me_!"

"I wish it didn't have to be you, Shirayuki. But I can't let them live!"

"_Hikari! What are you talking about!_"

"It is time, Shirayuki."

"_Time for what?"_

"It is time the Clarines royal family dies!"


End file.
